


Accidents Happen

by Tesvyn



Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Child Harry Potter, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Magical Accidents, One Shot, Psychic Abilities, Sleep, Time Lord Harry Potter, Time Tots | Babies (Doctor Who), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesvyn/pseuds/Tesvyn
Summary: Only he would get stuck in his Animagus form that was a literal child, wouldn't he?
Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187630
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShibeHut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibeHut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oops!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352514) by [ShibeHut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibeHut/pseuds/ShibeHut). 



Typically, accidents caused by children and teenagers were small, something simple, like a case of broken china plates, or in the worst case, something like getting arrested for climbing a building or something equally as stupid.

But Harry had a knack for getting into the worst kinds of accidents.

Case in point, he was currently stood in his dorm in Gryffindor tower stuck as a small child, possibly around the age of five after taking the Animagus potion.

"It's rather curious," Hermione spoke, poking at his cheek with a quill, "I don't think I've ever heard of an Animagus that wasn't an animal."

After Hermione had successfully brewed the Polyjuice potion in the girl's bathroom the year prior, Harry had begged her to make the Animagus potion, she had relented after three months when he told her point-blank about how his relatives treated him and just why he wanted to become an animal.

It took a lot of preparation, getting the correct ingredients at the correct times, lots of meditation and leaf holding in his mouth. The potion had been a pain to get at just the right time, and the first full moon that was good to start holding the mandrake leaf was the same full moon that Sirius had dragged Ron into the tunnel.

"I mean, at least you make a cute kid," Ron shrugged at him.

Harry sighed, climbing up onto his bed, "how will I hide it though? I can't change back."

"Play it off as a prank, I'm sure the twins will back you up if you ask them," Ron suggested.

"That's actually a really good idea Ron," Hermione praised.

"It is, isn't it?" he grinned.

Hermione looked at Harry, who was sat on his bed frowning down at his small hands, and sat next to him, pulling him into a side hug, "it's alright, Harry, we'll figure something out."

He gave her a small smile in return, "yeah."

_**Accidents Happen** _

He had been in the middle of writing up a report of his company holdings, or whatever it was that the government wanted to keep his business from getting seized, something that couldn't happen if he wanted his plans to progress smoothly when he felt it.

A sudden burst of psychic panic from a small child, a Tot, located about thirteen years in the past.

He tilted his head for a moment, eyes unfocused as he reached out for the tiny mind he'd felt, he quickly bumped into it, although the Tot didn't seem to realise what it was that he was feeling.

He sat there in shock, not quite believing what he was feeling, having talked himself into thinking it was just a trick of the mind, but no, there was a Tot.

And he was panicking.

He stood suddenly, abandoning the report on the table as he made his way out of the building and headed towards the house that he was currently living in.

The Doctor's TARDIS was locked to the current timeframe and the end of the universe, so he'd have to find a different way to get to the Tot.

It was a good thing they were taught how to build a portable time travelling devices in the academy, they could only go back or forth a few years, but a few years was all he would need.

Now he just had to make it.

_**Accidents Happen** _

The last thing the Doctor was expecting upon getting back to 2007 was to feel the mind rocking panic of a Tot, but there it was.

Unsurprisingly, his TARDIS was abandoned in the middle of London, and the Doctor had no doubts that the Master had found his way to the Tot's local time already.

The Doctor, Martha, and Jack all piled into his TARDIS, and he set the course for June 1994, with two goals now in mind.

Number one save the Master from himself, and number two, find the Tot and keep them safe.

He didn't let himself reach out to the Tot, knowing that doing so would most likely cause him to breakdown, and he couldn't afford that right now.

He threw down a lever and they were off.

_**Accidents Happen** _

The Master bumped into the Doctor as he was wandering down the streets of London, following the direction that the Tot's mind was located in, and sneered up at him.

"Master," the Doctor greeted calmly.

"Doctor," he grumbled out, "here to stop me from finding him?"

"It's a he?"

The Master looked genuinely shocked, "did you not feel for him?"

"I couldn't afford a distraction."

"How typical of you."

They stood in tense silence for a moment, Martha and Jack stood off to the side awkwardly watching their staredown.

The Master finally spoke, snarling at the taller Time Lord, "I felt him first, he's MINE!"

The Doctor raised both of his hands in a placating manner, "I wouldn't want-"

"Shut up!" the Master suddenly cried, covering the Doctor's mouth with his hand, and looking over his shoulder.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as the Master let out a small gasp and his entire body seemed to relax, funny how he'd never noticed just how tense the smaller Time Lord had been.

"He's adorable," the Master informed him.

The Doctor turned around, feeling his hand drop from his mouth once he did, and looked in the direction that the Master was looking in, feeling out very cautiously with his mind to locate just where exactly the Tot was in the crowd of people.

He was walking alongside two human teenagers, both were about thirteen or fourteen, the same age as the Tot with them, and if he had to guess he would say that they were classmates of his, he had very fluffy looking black hair and was dressed in a little cat hoodie.

The Doctor and the Master both strained to hear their conversation, not caring that it was considered rude.

"I still can't believe your aunt and uncle just threw you out," the ginger-haired one huffed.

The Tot shrugged, "they didn't expect me to come back as a child again, they barely tolerated me in the first place."

"Well, the thing that matters is that you actually have somewhere to stay," Hermione told him, "how is it with the Tonks'?"

He smiled up at her, "they're really nice," he looked like he was going to continue talking, but something on the ground caught his attention, and he stopped to pick it up.

The Master took that as his opportunity to walk over to him, stopping a few feet away from him on the side opposite where his friends had stopped to wait for him to finish what he was doing.

He stood back up with a rather shiny pound coin in hand and turned to his friends to show them, a big grin on his face.

Before he could start walking to his friends, the Master began crooning at the boy, causing him to turn around quickly, falling over in the process, and looking up at the man.

Harry was confused, there was a strange man cooing at him like he was a baby, but instead of feeling uncomfortable by it, he felt warm and happy because it was directed at him, it was nice somehow, and he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to stay near him.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing to him?" Ron yelled at him, and the man took a couple of steps backwards.

Harry didn't quite know what came over him as he let out a sad noise, quickly standing up from the ground and grabbing at the man's trousers, "don't leave," he whimpered, eyes filling with tears at the anxiety of the strange man leaving him behind.

He smiled down at him, "of course not, Tot."

He felt unexplainably sleepy then, and felt himself get scooped up by the man, Hermione and Ron were yelling at him, but it felt so nice as he leant against the man's chest,

"It's not like he'll remember you, as young as he is, it would be like a twenty-year-old human trying to remember being two," he vaguely heard him telling his friends.

Another man came up behind the man holding him, and he tiredly blinked at him, the sound of the man's beating hearts let him realise just why he was so comfortable with him before he drifted off to sleep.

He was the same species as his Animagus form.

Harry didn't know what had transpired after he fell asleep, but when he woke up, he was in a strange room, with the two men from earlier wrapped around him on a very large and soft bed, both of them hugging him as though they were afraid that he would be gone when they woke up.

He felt safer than he could ever remember, and he drifted back off to sleep, snuggling further into the taller man's chest as he did so.

It was… nice.

He smiled slightly in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Kidnapping, because the Master absolutely did not take Harry with permission.


End file.
